Fly Among the Skies! Rise Guardian Eatos!!!
Raiga was reporting to a field in Soul Society for the 6th squads group training and was awaiting their Vice-Captain. Tsuna Kurokishi arrived at the field, as he looked at Raiga and said "this wont be easy Raiga". "I'm well aware of that Vice Captain Tsuna" raiga said as he unsheathed his Shikai. Tsuna glared Raiga, unleashing his Reiatsu upon Raiga causing him to suffocate and go through nausea. Raiga threw up a little but started to stand up and unleashed his own Reiatsu up against Tsuna's even though it wasn't as strong Tsuna drew out his Zanpakuto and took a gesture that Raiga couldn't have possibly seen. "Wha......What was that you just did" Raiga said as he charged in towards Tsuna. Tsuna with his Shunpo used Senka on Raiga in an instance. Raiga used his shunpo to the last bit of the senka and used his Shikai's "Eagle Strike" sending the attack right at Tsuna The one Raiga aimed at turned out to be a Clone' or rather an After Image which is a trick used by his Shunpo. As Raiga tried to strike the clone, the real one appeared behind him using Senka from a close range. Raiga fell to his knees "Sorry Tsuna i dont guess i'm strong enough to fight you" "A low-life like you can never match me, how dare you swing your mere mass of steel towards huh ? just look at you, you're so pathetic. How many years it has been since you are a seated officer and yet a junior like me surpasses you ? you are indeed a failure !" said Tsuna turning his back at Raiga. "Go home kid! soul soceity is not a place for failures like you" "ha ha ha a low-life pathetic soul reaper uh" raiga said as Reiatsu boomed around him and a tornado started spiraling around him releasing amazing amout of reiatsu and raiga said "Bankai" and wings sprouted from his back as his body started glowing and his attire started changing and his sword changed aswell. After he transformed the tornado around him dispersed and raiga said "Guardian Eatos" and then Raiga flew up and used "Ventus Cannon" firing a massive amout of wind energy right at Tsuna "Burn, Tenson kōrin ''' " said Tsuna activating his true Shikai, as the massive amout of wind energy came towards Tsuna he used '''Yasakani no Magatama , a technique that is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, which are composed entirely of the flames. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off of their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. As they scatter at different ranges, speeds, and directions making predicting them impossible. Raiga merely flapped his wings and sent the profectiles back at Tsuna and used his speed and appeared right in front of Tsuna bringing his sword down covered in wind energy attempting to strike tsuna. Tsuna almost instantaneously used Kagutsuchi ' ,This technique allows Tsuna to create a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. The flames burn so rapidly that it gives opponents no chances of escaping and has a temperature of several thousand degrees which ensures that no one remains alive. The feathers fell of the sword and pointed themselves straight at the barrier. Raiga then lifted his hand and the feathers flew straight down towards Tsuna and stuck themselves to the barrier then exploded. "Alright then if you wish to die, then let it be why should I hold back ?" said Tsuna taking a foreign stance "'BAN-KAI" is spiritual power surges, with the smoke obscuring his being. It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect,Tsuna's Bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a Reddish-Orange blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji like Ichigo's, He wears a black undershirt beneath his Red shihakushō with some black fire like marks,wears white gloves, with white black arm guards. Tenson kōrin's blade is much longer and becomes more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip, the chain at the base of Inferuno Tenson kōrin's hilt extends out. "Inferuno Tenson kōrin" said Byakuya revealing his bankai. Nice bankai there Tsuna" Raiga said as his wings started to glow . Tsuna unleashed his Enhanced Burning Stream which was an attack used by Tsuna. Tsuna dives down at his enemy and rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to top, Flames lagging behind his feet, until his target is completely trapped in a tornado of Flames.It was capable of crushing the muscles and bones of enemies who are trapped within the circle and is even capable of melting their skin.The Heat released by the burning stream is so effective that when released in air it might cause people to die of heat stroke. Raiga fell to his knees and a white liquid blew out from his face covering it and a dark aura covered him. Tsuna was surprised to see such a transformation, " This is bad ! " he said to himself leaping back. A loud roar erupted from Raiga as the aura exploded and only a shadow of a man stood in the wake of the smoke with a mask on his face with horns coming out of the top,bottom, and sides of it. Then Raiga boomed out of the fire swinging his sword, still in bankai, right down ontop of Tsuna. With his Bankai enhanced hyper-speed he delivered a strong slash in conjunction with Enhanced Yasakani no Magatama. Both Swords clashed like a thunderclap causing a big eruption shaking the battleground. Tsuna increased his spritual pressure and allowed more reiatsu to flow through his blade which resulted in a massive slash capable of throwing away multiple arrancars. Being pushed back; with one hand Raiga held the sword steady and the other hand became crusted in hollowfication and sent a Cero straight at Tsuna . Tsuna unleashed his spiritual pressure in the form of a powerful shock wave. When using both hands, his shock wave can have a huge radius of destruction. Raiga flashstepped away and used his bankai's technique Ventus Cannon combining it with a cero sending the collobaration attack straight at Tsuna